Pin grid arrays (PGAs) are integrated circuit packages that have pins arrayed in a series of square-within-square grids at the bottom. The square-pin design enables a computer hardware technician to smoothly plug the PGA into an associated socket on a computer system motherboard using little to no force.
Prior to a PGA being inserted into a socket for operation, PGAs are carried in a plastic tray with pocketed cavities. However, packing PGAs in such a tray during transportation and handling typically results in many of the pins at the bottom of the PGA being bent or broken, thus, ruining a particular PGA. PGAs are expensive, thus, being susceptible to pin bending or breakage often leads to higher manufacturing costs for replacements. In addition, bent PGAs may lead to the damage of sockets on a computer system motherboard on which a PGA is placed during operation.
Therefore, a PGA carrying mechanism is desired.